I Love U Just The Way U Are
by Auls
Summary: "Sungmin yang mendambakan buah hati untuk menemaninya dikala Kyuhyun sedang konser tidak kunjung diberi tuhan. Begitu banyak masalah yang dihadapi Sungmin. Kyuhyun-suami nya selingkuh belum lagi masalah keluarga Siwon" RnR please


I Love U Just the Way U Are

Rated : T

Lenght : One Shoot

Genre : Romance/Sad

Pairings : KyuMin

Disclaimer : dan para orangtua mereka masing-masing

Don't Like Don't Read

Kyuhyun, Sungmin, GS

**Perhatian kepada seluruh pembaca yang saya hormati. Ini merupakan ff yang telah saya publish ulang karena sesuatu dan lain hal. Tidak ada cerita yang saya rubah. Hanya sedikit pembetulan akibat typo dan summary. Terimakasih dan mohon review nya ^^**

Summary : _"Sungmin yang mendambakan buah hati untuk menemaninya dikala Kyuhyun sedang konser tidak kunjung diberi tuhan. Begitu banyak masalah yang dihadapi Sungmin. Kyuhyun-suami nya selingkuh belum lagi masalah keluarga Siwon" RnR please^^_

###

Namaku Lee Sungmin tapi setelah menikah namaku berubah menjadi Cho Sungmin, dan panggil saja Sungmin. Aku adalah seorang istri dari Cho Kyuhyun. Ya, Cho Kyuhyun. Siapa yang tidak mengenal dia?

Dia adalah seorang penyanyi yang sekarang sedang digandrungi banyak wanita di Korea atau bahkan di Dunia. Kami menikah sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu. Aku mengenal Kyuhyun sebagai teman SMA ku dulu. Aku berpacaran sekitar 7 tahun dengannya. Bukan waktu yang sebentar bukan? 10 tahun telah aku lalui bersama dalam suka dan duka. Dari mengerjakan ujian sekolah sampai menyelesaikan skripsi dan diwisuda bersama. Pada usia pernikahan kami yang lama ini, harus nya aku dan dia sudah memiliki anak. Tapi apa daya, tampak nya tuhan masih enggan untuk memberi kami malaikat kecil. 10 tahun aku melalui hari ku dengan saat indah. Indah sekali karena Kyuhyun selalu menemaniku setiap saat. Menjaga ku saat tertidur malam, membantu membereskan rumah, memasak, mengantarku pergi belanja, dll.

Tapi itu semua dilalui ya dengan biasa saja. Tak ada ekspresi bahagia saat aku bertanya _"Apakah gaun ini cocok untukku?"_ dan saat aku bertanya "_Mau kumasakkan makanan kesukaanmu malam ini?"_ . Semua itu hanya dijawabnya dengan lengosan tak berguna seakan dia sedang berbicara dengan seekor anjing tua yang selalu menggonggong saat bertemu orang asing.

Aku tak pernah mengerti akan sikapnya. Kadang dia begitu sangat memperhatikanku, tapi terkadang juga dia sangat tidak perduli dengan ku dan lebih memilih tidur di kantor entertaiment nya untuk kemudian pulang pada hari berikutnya. Aku kesepian. Ya, aku sangat kesepian. Terkadang saat dia pulang, dia langsung mandi dan masuk ke kamar dalam diam. Begadang sampai malam hanya untuk berkutat dengan laptop atau psp nya. Sering kali aku menangis saat aku dirumah sendiri kesepian. Apakah aku ini? Dianggap kah aku sebagai istrinya?

###

Pada saat dia ada acara manggung di televisi, dia tidak pernah memberitahukannya padaku. Pernah suatu saat aku ditelfon oleh salah seorang temanku yang bilang bahwa di statiun Tv X, Kyuhyun sedang menyanyi duet dengan seorang yeoja berambut panjang. Aku tertegun memandang televisi. Tak terasa buliran air mata hangat jatuh dari mata ku. Aku membiarkannya jatuh meleleh sekenanya. Aku tak menyangka dia begitu tertutup kepadaku.

Dianggapnya apa aku ini? Anjing peliharaan? Atau apa? Aku benar-benar merasa seperti anjing peliharaan tua, yang tidak pernah diperhatikan dan hanya diberi makan sekenanya saat dia menggonggong keras pertanda lapar. Begitu lah aku, hanya diberi perhatian saat dia sudah lelah dengan seminggu konser nya lalu dia mengajak ku untuk pergi ke kamar. Sekedarnya . Kembali aku memandang tv dengan perasaan campur aduk. Memang tidak ada yang tahu dengan pernikahan kami. Hanya orang tua kami berdua beberapa keluarga dan manager nya. Padahal dulu aku yang memintanya untuk menutup rapat pada publik. Aku tak mau hanya karena aku karir nya hancur. Tapi apa balasannya? Nope!

Malam datang, bulan sangat terang diluar. Aku memilih untuk duduk di teras rumahku. Tak lama datang sebuah mobil yang sangat ku kenal. Ya, itu mobil kyuhyun. Ku lihat jam ditanganku, 23.00 . Ya waktu yang tepat sekali. Aku berusaha tersenyum menyambut kedatangannya. Aku memang begitu, walaupun aku diderita berbagai masalah. Tapi aku akan tetap tersenyum seakan berkata '_aku baik tidak ada yang terjadi padaku'_ .

"Chagiya, kau belum tidur?" ujarnya sambil menghampiriku. Ada apa dengan nya? Kenapa dia seramah ini kepadaku dan begitu memperdulikanku?

"Belum yeobo, aku menunggu mu" ujarku semanis mungkin sambil mengambil tas yang sedang di panggulnya.

"Jeongmal? Tapi ini kan sudah larut" tanya nya sambil membawaku masuk.

"Gwencana, apapun akan kulakukan untuk kekasih hatiku ini" ujarku masih dengan keramahan.

"Ayo temani aku ke kamar" pintanya sambil menarik tanganku pelan.

Ya beginilah Kyuhyun, pantas saja dia baik kepadaku malam ini. Rupanya dia meminta 'itu' kepadaku. Aku hanya menurutinya dengan senyum yang terus mengembang. Sekali lagi, aku menghabiskan malam dengan perasaan hancur dan teraibakan. Keesokan paginya, aku terbangun dengan bunyi panggilan dari hapeku.

"Nuguya?" tanya tak acuh.

"Temanku" jawabku singkat. Aku memilih keluar kamar untuk melanjutkan permbicaraanku dengan temanku itu. Setelah aku selesai menelfon, aku kembali masuk ke kamar dengan maksud ingin bercerita dengan Kyuhyun.

"Chagiya, ada yang ingin kubicarakan kepadamu" ujarku lembut sambil membelai tangannya. Tapi langsung ditepisnya.

"Bwo?" tanyanya singkat sambil berbalik membelakangiku.

"Kau tahu temanku Siwon kan?" tanyaku selembut mungkin. "Hem" tapi dia hanya menjawabnya dengan sebuah gumaman.

"Istrinya meninggal karena kecelakaan, dan kau tahu kan kalau mereka mempunyai seorang anak yang berumur 6 tahun?" .

"Hem" kembali dijawabnya dengan sebuah gumaman.

"Dia ingin kita yang merawat anak nya tersebut. Bagaimana? Kau setuju? Lagi pula kita belum punya anak kan? Dan aku kan kesepian dirumah sendiri terus" . "Bagaimana boleh kan?" tanyaku lagi dengan nada seolah '_tolonglah aku butuh teman kau tahu' . _

"Terserah kau saja, aku pergi dulu. Ada rekaman. Mungkin aku tak akan pulang malam ini. Jangan tunggu aku" ujarnya tak peduli sambil berlalu ke kamar mandi dan terus pergi meninggalkan ku di kamar.

###

Hari sudah siang, aku memasak seadanya. Bukan, bukan untuk Kyuhyun tapi untuk Siwon dan anaknya. Jam 12 pintu rumah ku diketuk dengan keras. Aku berlari ke luar untuk membuka pintu.

"Eh, Siwon annyeong dan wah nuguya?" sapaku lembut pada Siwon dan anaknya.

"Annyeong min, kenalkan ini anak ku namanya Teuki" balasnya lembut sambil mengacak rambut Teuki pelan.

Aku mempersilahkan Siwon dan anaknya masuk ke rumah dan langsung makan siang. Aku mengamati Siwon dan anaknya. Siwon tampak tampan dengan sweater yang dikenakannya, dia selalu mengumbar senyum padaku juga Teuki. Walaupun aku tahu bahwa dia menyimpan sejuta duka dalam hatinya. Tak lama kemudian Siwon berpamitan kepadaku dan Teuki. Teuki menarik celananya saat Siwon melewati kami dan pergi mendekati pintu.

"Appa mau kemana?" tanyanya polos.

"Appa mau pulang dulu, kau disini yah. Ingat jangan nakal dan menyusahkan." Pesannya sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk nya.

"Disini bersama dia?" balas Teuki sambil menunjukku.

"Panggil dia eomma dan suami nya dengan appa cho. Ara?" ujarnya Siwon mengingatkan.

"Arraseo appa. Appa hati-hati ya" Teuki pun melambai kan kedua tangannya kearah Siwon yang telah pergi menjauh.

Aku tak mengerti, sungguh tak mengerti. Teuki dan aku sama. Kenapa sama? Karena dia sangat penurut, sama seperti ku yang selalu menurut dengan Kyuhyun. Apakah Teuki tidak tahu kalau sekarang dia sedang dibohongi? Yah setidaknya aku tak usah malu karena ternyata ada yang senasib denganku.

###

Malam harinya aku membuatkan semangkuk sup hangat untuk Teuki. Dia melahapnya dalam diam. Setelah dia selesai makan dia mengucapkan terima kasih dan selamat malam. Aku tak mengerti kenapa Teuki dan Siwon lebih menghargaiku ketimbang Kyuhyun? Setelah Teuki tertidur, aku menuju ke kamar untuk tidur. Saat aku membaringkan badanku ke kasur ternyata aku menekan remote tv dan membuat tv didepan ku menyala dengan cepat.

"Aih, paboya." Aku merutuk diriku karena ceroboh meletakkan remore sembarangan. Saat aku hendak mematikan tv tiba-tiba aku melihat sebuah pemandangan tak asing di layar tv. Ya, itu Kyuhyun dan yeoja yang duet bersamanya waktu itu.

"Apakah kalian berdua menjalin hubungan?" tanya sebuah suara yang tak tahu dari mana asalnya.

"Emh,, hehe bagaimana ya?" ujar seorang namja yang sedang menggandeng tangan seorang yeoja dengan kebingungan. Apa? Oke! Akan kuulangi. Ujar seorang NAMJA yang sedang MENGGANDENG TANGAN seorang YEOJA dengan kebingungan.

"Kau tampak sangat malu? Apakah itu menandakan kalau 'iya' ? Sahut sebuah suara berat yang menekankan kata 'iya' pada omongannya.

"Tampaknya bagaimana?" ujar seorang yeoja dengan nada centil sambil memandang namja nya itu dengan sebuah kedipan.

Mukaku memerah, mataku panas. Segera ku matikan tv itu dan kulempar remote nya ntah kemana. Aku kalap. Oke aku ulangi, aku kalap. Apakah Kyu tidak mengerti akan perasaan ku? Seenaknya dia mengandeng tangan seorang yeoja di infotaiment . _(Oke aku tidak tahu apakah di Korea memiliki infotaiment tapi anggaplah itu ada)_ .

Aku tidak bisa tidur malam itu, aku pergi keluar untuk membuka komputer sejenak. Biasanya aku membuka email jika aku bosan, beharap ada email yang nyasar dan isinya sangat romatis dan akan membuatku tertawa semalaman membanyangkan email itu Kyuhyun lah pengirimnya. Pada saat aku membuka terpampang lah dengan sangat besar sebuah tulisan. "CHO KYUHYUN PENYANYI TERKENAL DI KOREA TELAH MENJALIN HUBUNGAN DENGAN SONG QIAN ATAU YANG LEBIH DIKENAL DENGAN NAMA VICTORIA SALAH SATU MEMBER DARI GIRL BAND TERKENAL DI KOREA"

Aku membacanya dengan seksama dan berulang-ulang. Tahukah Kyuhyun perasaanku saat ini? Sakit. Ya, sakit. Sangat menusuk. Sekelebat banyangan Kyuhyun telihat jelas diotakku. Aku sudah tidak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi. Aku hanya terdiam memandang layar komputer dengan mata yang redup.

"Eomma..eomma waeyo?" ujar seorang anak kecil membuyarkan lamunan ku sambil memperhatikan ku dengan seksama.

"Ah, teuki ya. Gwencana. Kenapa tidak tidur?" tanyaku sambil menyembunyikan kesedihanku. Dia tetap memandangku dengan tatapan seolah berkata '_eomma bohong eomma pasti sedang sedih' ._

"Ah, aku mau ke wc eomma." Ujarnya sambil menarik tanganku pelan.

"Begitu ya? Keoreom kajja." Ajak ku membalas tarikan tangannya yang sekarang sudah berubah menjadi gandengan hangat.

Setelah aku menidurkan Teuki, kembali aku berkutat pada komputer ku. Aku membuka Miscrosoft Word untuk menulis sesuatu. Ya, aku sering menulis sesuatu tepatnya curhat. Aku telah lama mempunyai kebiasaan yaitu menulis di komputerku itu aku lakukan tak lama setelah Kyuhyun menjadi sangat terkenal. Ku pasang password agar Kyuhyun tak bisa membukanya. Malam itu aku memindahkan komputer ku ke kamar Teuki, agar aku leluasa menulis sepanjang malam. Keeseokan paginya aku terbangun dan baru sadar aku aku semalaman telah tertidur di kamar Teuki.

###

Sekitar jam 8 saat aku dan Teuki sedang asik menyiram tanaman, Kyuhyun pulang dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan. Maksudku dengan penampilan yang acak-acakan. Rambut nya mencuat ke sana-sini. Dasi nya terlepas, kancing kemeja nya terbuka dan ah aku tak sanggup melihatnya lagi.

"Baru pulang?" . "Teuki ayo ucapkan salam untuk suami eomma." Pintaku ramah pada Teuki.

"Annyeong appa cho, choneun Teuki imnida." Bungkuk nya hormat pada Kyuhyun.

"Annyeong Teuki, choneun Cho Kyuhyun imnida." Balasnya ramah pada Teuki.

"Chagi, tolong buatkan aku makanan aku lapar sekali." Sahutnya saat dia hendak masuk kerumah.

Aku pun segera menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dan menyuruh Teuki masuk kerumah. Aku segera membuatkan Kyu makanan dan menghidangkannya di atas meja. Kyuhyun melahap nya dalam diam. Sembari aku membereskan bekas masak ku tadi, Teuki memanggilku dengan berbisik. Aku pun mengikutinya menuju taman belakang.

"Teuki waeyo?" tanyaku bingung.

"Itu suami eomma?" ujarnya masih sambil berbisik-bisik.

"Iya, waeyo? Kau tidak suka?" tanyaku lagi dengan alis naik satu.

"Aniyo, tapi sepertinya aku sering melihatnya berjalan dengan wanita yang bukan kau eomma. Saat aku pergi ke gedung KBS bersama appa beberapa minggu belakangan ini." Ujarnya panjang lebar masih sambil berbisik-bisik. Mungkin ia takut ketahuan Kyuhyun kalau ia sedang membocorkan rahasia besar appa tirinya.

"Jeongmal? Ah paling itu kru. Iya kan?" tanyaku sok tegar. Dia memandangku dengan tatapan iba '_eomma mian karena aku berbicara yang tidak-tidak aku hanya tidak tahan untuk berbicara bahwa suami eomma hanyalah seorang bajingan' . _

"Ah bisa jadi ya eomma, hahaha" dia membalas dengan tawa terpaksa dan tatapan memelas '_aku sayang eomma maafkan aku, aku berjanji akan menemani eomma' ._

Anak ini sangat mengerti perasaan ku, padahal sudah jelas kalau perempuan itu bukanlah seorang kru melainkan pacar appa tirinya saat ini. Aku berpikir lama, aku bersyukur pada tuhan karea telah menemukanku pada malaikat kecil ku ini. Karena dialah sekarang aku bisa tegar dalam mengahdapi Kyuhyun. Padahal dia tahu, appa tirinya itu selalu bersikap tidak perduli pada eomma nya tapi dia tetap bersikap ramah dan manja kepada appa nya itu. Aku tak tahu kenapa ia begitu kepada ku. Apakah ada sisi lain dari diriku yang telah diketahuinya atau malah sebaliknya, ada sisi lain dari dirinya yang tidak aku ketahui. Entahlah, yang aku bisa lakukan saat ini adalah diam. Berpura –pura tidak tahu dengan apa yang terjadi. Dan tetap mejalani hariku dengan seperti biasa bersama Teuki dan Kyuhyun.

###

Hampir 2 bulan sudah Teuki tinggal bersama kami. Aku dan Kyuhyun. Teuki sudah mulai sekolah di TK. Setiap pagi aku mengantarkannya di sekolah dekat rumah. Tidak terlalu mewah seperi sekolah anak para artis yang lainnya. Toh, buat apa? Orang juga tidak tahu aku ini siapa atau istri siapa. Aku melarang Teuki untuk menyebut nama Kyuhyun. Aku bilang dia hanya boleh memperkenalkan nama Appa nya dengan nama Choi Siwon dan Eomma nya dengan nama Lee Sungmin. Tapi untunglah, Teuki mengerti akan keadaan ku dan appa cho nya.

Pada tanggal 3 Februari aku mempersiapakan perlengkapan untuk ulang tahun Kyuhyun dan bertepatan juga dengan hari perkawinan kami. Aku dan Teuki belanja ke supermarket menggunakan mobil yang dulu pernah diberikan Kyuhyun padaku.

_Agar, ketika kau pulang malam. Aku tak terlalu mengkhawatirkanmu"_ ujar nya santai saat aku tanyakan untuk apa dia memberiku sebuah mobil. Pernyataan macam apa itu? _"Agar tak terlalu mengkhawatirkanmu."_ Sudah tepatkah kata-kata diberikan padaku? Kuharap Kyuhyun lebih bisa mengerti tata bahasa.

Padahal tanpa mobil pun dia tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku karena memang aku takkan kemana-mana. Aku membeli berbagai bahan makanan untuk menu masakkan ku. Sudah hampir senja ketika aku dan Teuki memutuskan untuk pulang. Teuki sangat mengerti. Dia tidak seperti anak-anak lainnya yang pasti jika dibawa ke supermarket akan merengek minta dibelikan mainan. Tapi dia tidak, dia bersikukuh bahwa dia tidak memerlukan mainan-mainan itu. Dia hanya mau berjalan-jalan denganku dan berbelanja untuk keperluan ulang tahun appa cho nya.

Dijalan pulang, aku melewati berbagai pertokoan. Aku bermaksud untuk membelikannya beberapa cup es krim. Saat aku hendak membukakannya pintu mobil, aku melihat dua orang yang sangat ku kenal sedang duduk bersama disebuah cafe out door disamping tempat es krim. Segera aku masuk ke dalam mobil lagi dan mencari tempat parkir yang sangat jauh dari jangkauan. Saat teuki menanyakan kenapa aku parkir jauh sekali dan kenapa aku memakai masker dan topi. Aku hanya menjawab.

"Eomma rasa, tempat yang tadi menghalangi jalan, dan eomma sepertinya pilek.

Eomma takut akan menularkan virus ke es mu." Aku segara turun meninggalkan Teuki sendirian di dalam mobil. Aku berjalan dengan mata menerawang sambil memandang dua orang yang sedang bercakap-cakap di sana. Segera ku pesan beberapa cup es, membayar dan pergi. Di dalam mobil Teuki berceloteh.

"Eomma, eomma kita sudah hampir 2 bulan bersama aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan eomma. Ya sudah jangan sedih lagi ya. Aku yakin appa cuma bersama temannya."

Bagaimana dia tahu kalau aku menghindar dari Kyuhyun dan Song Qian? Ah, benar kata orang kadang anak kecil tahu apa yang orang dewasa tidak tahu dan mengerti apa yang orang dewasa tidak mengerti. Saat pulang kerumah aku segera menelfon Kyuhyun.

"Yoboseyo chagi, odiga?" tanyaku ketika telfon ku tersambung.

"Di tempat teman, sebentar lagi pulang."

_Klik_ ~

Hanya itu yang sempat diucapkanya sebelum dia menutup telfon. Aku terdiam sesaat mencerna kata-kata Kyuhyun tadi. Bukan, bukan kata-kata tapi nada suara. Suara itu seperti suara mabuk. Apakah Kyuhyun sedang mabuk? Tapi katanya sebentar lagi pulang? Ya sudah, aku tunggu saja. Aku membereskan makanan dan meletakkan nya di atas meja makan. 2 jam berlalu ~

Kyuhyun belum juga pulang. Aku tetap menunggunya di ruang tamu. Teuki telah tertidur lelap di sofa. Tak lama terdengar bunyi klakson di depan. Segera aku membuka pintu dan besiap menyamut Kyuhyun di depan pintu.

"Kau siapa? Ini aku antarkan Kyuhyun. Tadi dia mabuk dan meracau, jadi aku bawa pulang saja."

Cerocos seorang wanita yang sedang membopong Kyuhyun itu. Dia adalah Song Qian, ya Song Qian pacar Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Aku bertanya kau siapa?" bentak nya padaku yang masih terdiam.

"A..ak..aku pem..ban..pembantunya. Iya, aku pembantunya. Mari sini biar aku yang bawa dia masuk. Oiya sebelum nya jeongmal kamsahamnida telah mengantarkan nya pulang." Aku membungkuk sopan pada Song Xian sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, ya. Aku kira kau istri nya hahaha" ujarnya setengah mengejek sambil menatap ku '_mana mungkin dia mau menikahi mu wahai wanita malang atau mungkin jalang' . _Dan tak lama dia berlalu pulang tak lupa berteriak.

"Jaga dia ya pembantu!" .

###

Kututup pintu dengan sebelah tangan. Segera ku antar Kyuhyun ke dalam kamar. Dia sangat meracau, pada saat aku membaringkannya ke tempat tidur dia menahan tanganku dan berkata _"Gomawo vic, jeongmal"_ lalu tertidur pulas.

Aku merasa hatiku telak tercabik-cabik kali ini. Selama ini aku hanya mendengar dari perkataan orang, membaca surat kabar atau berita di internet. Tapi kali ini tidak, aku mendengar sendiri dari mulut suami ku itu. Dia mengatakan _"Gomawo"_ pada yeoja lain. Aku tidak ingat kapan terakhir Kyuhyun bilang _"Gomawo"_ padaku. Setelah menenangkan diri sejenak, aku segera menggendong Teuki ke kamar nya lalu membereskan makanan diatas meja.

Ku ambil kantong plastik besar lalu dengan brutal kutumpahkan semua makanan diatas meja itu kedalam kantong. Setelah itu ku buang ke tengah jalan. Aku tak perduli lagi dengan diriku saat ini. Aku telah sampai pada batas kesabaranku. Aku menangis sekeras-kerasnya ditengah jalan dan seingatku sehabis itu pandanganku gelap dan aku sedikit merasakan sakit dipunggungku. Aku terbangun, di sebuah ruangan serba putih dan bau obat. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh ruangan dan yang kutemukan adalah seorang anak kecil dan orang dewasa yang tengah tertidur pulas di sofa yang sama. Aku memandang sekujur tubuhku yang lemah.

_Ceklik~_

Pintu terbuka dan masuk lah seorang dokter dan 2 orang perawat. Seketika itupun Kyuhyun bangun dari tidur nya lalu berdiri tegap.

"Nyonya Cho, benar?" tanya dokter itu sambil membalikkan beberapa lembar kertas.

"Emh, aku hanya ingin memberitahu kalau hasil tes mu sudah keluar hari ini, dan ini yah aku serahkan pada suami mu."

Setelah mengatakan itu mereka pun langsung pergi dan menutup pintu.

"Emh.." gumam Kyuhyun tak jelas sambil mengambil kursi dan duduk didekatku.

Tak tahu mengapa dulu saat dia tidak memperhatikanku aku sangat ingin dia ada dan dekat dengan ku tapi sekarang aku benar-benar tak ingin diperlakukan bagaimana pun dengan nya. Dia membacakannya, amplop yang tadi diberikan oleh dokter dengan pelan dan lembut sambil membelai tanganku. Segera ku tepis, aku tak tahu mengapa aku bisa melakukan ini.

"Emh, kau terlalu banyak pikiran dan kecapean. Tekanan darah mu bisa naik seketika dan turun seketika. Kau juga kekurangan ion. Kau ngapain aja sih chagi?" tanya nya sambil mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut.

"Kenapa perduli?" tanyaku dengan pelan dengan maksud agar tidak membangunkan Teuki.

"Karena kau istriku." Ujarnya dengan tatapan '_Hai ada apa denganmu? Apakah kau sudah mengetahui kalau aku bajingan?' ._

"Istri katamu?" .

"Ya, kau istriku. Iya kan Cho Sungmin?" .

"Oh, aku kira Cho Song Qian?" . Kyuhyun diam aku pun diam, Teuki juga diam karena dia sedang tertidur.

"Kau bicara apa? Ayo aku suapkan, kau makan dulu yah?" ujarnya membuyarkan suasana tegang ini.

"Aku tidak lapar" jawabku dengan getir.

"Tapi kau butuh makan, ya?" pujuk nya sok peduli.

Aku memelototinya dengan tatapan tajam '_aku tidak butuh makan dan tidak butuh apapun saat ini dasar kau bajingan!' _. 2 minggu berlalu dengan cepat, akhirnya aku bisa pulang kerumah. Pada saat aku sakit Kyuhyun sangat memperhatikan ku. Dia pulang setiap sore dan selalu menyempatkan diri bersama Teuki untuk menjengukku. Aku tak tahu apakah dia '_sudah tidak menjadi bajingan lagi atau apalah itu'_.

Aku tetap tidak perduli dengan nya. Malam sebelum aku keluar dari rumah sakit, aku mendengar Kyuhyun yang sedang sesenggukan menangis dan berdoa

"_Tuhan, tolong sembuhkan istri ku dan buatlah dia seceria dulu lagi. Aku telah mengetahui semuanya. Aku telah membaca curahan hatinya. Aku tahu aku salah. Aku mohon kau mau memaafkan ku dan membuat keadaan seperti dulu lagi. Aku berjanji akan membahagiakan nya dan Teuki. Aku kan menjadi suami dan appa yang terbaik buat mereka berdua. Amin" . _

Pulang kerumah adalah hal yang sangat aku ingin kan. Bisa melihat rumah dari kejauhan saja sudah membuatku tersenyum lebar. Sore berganti malam, aku sedang duduk termenung di balkon rumahku. Merenungkan doa Kyuhyun kemarin malam. Apakah benar di telah mengetahui semuanya?

"Emh, err. Boleh kan aku berbicara dengan mu?" ujar suara yang tak asing lagi bagiku itu.

"Kenapa canggung?" tanyaku tak begitu antusias, '_apakah jiwa ke bajingannya sudah hilang? . _

Dia berlutut didepan ku, dengan air mata yang bercucuran.

"Tolong maafkan aku, aku tahu aku salah. Aku selalu tidak memperdulikanmu setiap hari. Aku tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanmu. Aku selalu bertindak semauku tanpa perduli bagaimana hancur nya kau. Aku telah membaca tulisan di komputer, Teuki yang membukakannya."

Aku terbelalak. Apa? Teuki yang membukakannya? Tapi dari mana dia tahu password nya?

"Aku sadar bahwa selama ini kau begitu sangat perhatian kepadaku tapi tidak denganku. Aku selalu mengacuhkanmu, kau sangat kesepian kan? Makanya kau menerima tawaran teman mu untuk mengurus Teuki. Awalnya aku tak mengerti kenapa kau mau mengurus anak teman mu itu. Dan betapa bodohnya aku baru menyadari bahwa betapa kesepiannya istri ku sehingga ia membutuhkan teman untuk menemaninya dirumah. Menemaninya saat ia menunggu suami nya pulang malam padahal dia tahu bahwa malam ini suaminya tak kan pulang lagi. Menemaninya makan bersama diatas meja. Menemaninya dikamar saat dia membutuhkan suaminya malam itu. Menemaninya menonton tv. Menemaninya membereskan rumah. Betapa bodohnya aku tak bisa berada saat kau membutuhkan ku. Sedangkan kau? Kau adalah yang terbaik. Aku tahu selama ini kau selalu saja menyembunyikan kesedihan mu saat aku datang memaksamu untuk memasakkan ku makanan. Kau selalu saja berusaha sok tegar dihadapan ku. Kenapa kau lakukan itu Sungmin? Kenapa? Apakah kau tak menganggap ku suami? Kau tak pernah menceritakan apapun kepadaku, tentang perasaanmu." Ujar nya panjang lebar.

Aku baru melihat nya se emosi ini. Biasa nya aku melihat dia dengan gaya dingin nya yang acuh. Tapi kali ini aku melihat dia yang tengah berlutut dihadapanku sambil menangis memohon maaf.

"Cukup Cho Kyuhyun! Kau yang tak pernah menganggapku istri mu, kau selalu diam saat aku berada disampingmu. Dan kau bertingkah seakan-akan aku tak ada di dunia ini. Kau hanya menegur ku saat kau kau pulang malam dan membutuhkan 'itu' . Apakah kau sadar hah? Apakah kau sadar? Aku kesepian! Aku membutuhkan suami disisiku. Tapi apa daya? Aku malah melihat suami ku, suami tercinta ku tengah berada disamping yeoja lain sambil mengandeng mesra tanganya. Sadar kah kau telah membuatku hancur saat itu? Tidak tahu kah kau betapa bodoh nya aku saat itu! Hah? Jawab aku Cho Kyuhyun! Jawab aku! Sekarang bisa kau jelaskan mengapa kau lebih memilih berjalan bersama Song Qian ketimbang dengan aku?" teriak ku penuh emosi pada Kyuhyun.

Sesekali dia mengelap air mata nya menggunakan punggung tangannya.

"Itu karena, karena aku tidak tahu akan mengajakmu kemana? Aku lebih memilih Vic untuk diajak bicara karena aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku bicarakan padamu, aku takut omongan ku akan melukai hatimu. Aku lebih memilih Vic untuk diajak bersantai di cafe out door karena aku tak tahu apakah kau suka diajak untuk pergi ke cafe out door atau kau akan lebih suka diajak ke cafe indoor yang mewah. Aku bingung Sungmin, sangat bingung. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan saat kau menatap mataku dengan teduh seakan berbicara '_Cho Kyuhyun sarangheyo jeongmal' ._ Aku tak tahu harus membalas apa. Kau tahu kenapa pada saat ulang tahun ku yang bertepatan dengan hari perkawinan kita aku tidak pulang dan memilih untuk minum?" tanyanya menerawang. Aku menggeleng pelan. "Itu karena aku tak tahu harus pulang dengan membawa apa untuk hadiah hari perkawinan kita. Karena aku takut salah memberi mu hadiah dan akan membuat mu tidak suka dan marah padaku. Aku sangat frustasi saat itu. Dan mengenai Victoria, itu sengaja dibuat oleh SM untuk menutup gosip bahwa aku telah memiliki seorang istri. Pada saat aku pulang malam saat itu, rupanya ada salah seorang fans yang mengikuti dari belakang dan menulis tentang kita di blog. Maka dari itu, SM menyuruhku untuk pura-pura berpacaran dengannya. Dan kejadian tempo hari saat aku mabuk, dia sengaja menyetujui saat kau bilang kau adalah pembantu itu karena dia mengantarku bersama temannya. Arraseo?" .

"Jadi kau begitu karena sangat mencintaiku? Karena kau tidak ingin membuatku terluka? Benarkah itu Kyuhyun?" . "Ya, begitulah. Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau akhirnya akan menjadi begini." Kyuhyun meremas rambutnya dengan brutal. "Arraseo, yang penting kau telah jujur kepadaku. Hey! Jangan menangis terus. Aku tak suka melihatnya." .

Aku menaikkan dagunya agar ia dapat melihatku.

"Aku ingin kau tahu satu hal." Ujar ku sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk ku kedepan mukanya yang merah itu.

"Bwoyo?" tanyanya sambil sesenggukan. "I love u just they way you are. Arraseo? Jadi, jangan pura-pura lagi terhadap ku. Aku takkan marah jika kau mengajak ku ke cafe out door atau apalah itu. Yang penting aku pergi bersama mu dan tentunyaaa Teuki kita. Yakseo?" . ujarku riang sambil mengajaknya bertautan kelingking.

"Yakseo chagiya. Yang penting kau sudah memaafkan ku kan? Besok akan ku bilang pada semua orang kalau kita akan menikah." Ucapnya mantap sambil mengelap air matanya.

"Kita akan menikah? Bukankah kita sudah menikah?" tanya ku bingung.

"Tapi kan pernikahan yang kemarin hanya dihadiri beberapa orang saja. Dan yah kau taulah." Dia mengatakan seolah '_jebal aku ingin kita menikah lagi aku ingin tunjukkan pada dunia hahaha, dasar evil magnae' . _

"Bilang saja sekarang kau ingin pamer. Beginikah caramu meminta maaf kepadaku?" cibirku manja padanya.

"Hehe, ya seperti itulah kira-kira. Dan sekarang hanya ada aku, kau dan Teuki kita. Arraseo?"

"Arraseo" .

"Emh, eomma appa aku takut" tiba-tiba Teuki datang sambil menarik bawahan baju nya. Aku dan Kyuhyun bertatapan seakan sedang berbicara dari hati ke hati .

'_Apa yang dia takuti? Hah? Mollayo. Apakah kita sudah bisa menikah sekarang? Apakah kau sudah makan? Apakah baju ku sudah dicuci? Hah? Entahlah aku sudah lupa pekerjaan rumah saat ini. Oke. Baiklah ayo kita kembali pada Teuki' ._

"Teuki takut apa sayang?" tanya Kyuhyun manja pada Teuki yang sekarang sudah pindah ke gendongannya. "Tadi teuki dengar ada orang nangis-nangis appa, dan ada yang teriak-teriak juga." Ujarnya polos sembari mengelap air mata nya yang menetes pelan.

"Wah.. jangan-jangan adaaa." Aku menakuti nya.

"Jangan-jangan ada apa eomma?" tanya dengan bergetar.

"Adaaa hantuu.. wah lariii" aku berteriak dan segera lari ke kamar.

Kyuhyun pun tunggang langgang lari sambil menggendong Teuki. Mengejar ku dan segera masuk ke kamar.

Nah begitulah Kyuhyun, hatinya dingin omongannya ketus tapi takut dengan hantu. Tampaknya itu akan menular kepada anak ku. Hem, ya sudah lah yang penting aku sudah bahagia sekarang.

Aku, Kyuhyun dan Teuki.

"Sarangheyo Kyu.." .

Sarangheyo Min.."

"Sarangheyo appa eomma.."

"Sarangheyo Teuki.."

**Dengan seluruh jiwa dan raga akhirnya ff ini selesai juga saya edit ulang. Sungguh setelah saya baca ulang semua fanfic saya itu, typo nya parah dan selalu nyeleneh dari peraturan. Maka semua ff saya disini saya hapus dan saya publish ulang tidak lupa dengan pembetulan typo nya hehehe ._.v bagi para pembaca sekalian juga saya mohon sekali untuk tidak lupa reviews. Karena dengan cara itu berarti anda menghormati si penulis. Sama saja anda membayar hasil kerja keras penulis. Bayangkan saja jika anda kerja lalu tidak di upah? Nah saya mohon reviews nya ya. gomawo. Oh iya ini pen-name baru saya. Yang lama adalah So Yoona. Kayaknya udah kepanjangan nih okeee selamat membaca .**


End file.
